I was always good at blending in
by Night of the Living Gay
Summary: "You may not remember me, But I remember you." So basically it is a letter from Crazy Bellatrix to a Stalked Hermione. It is very one sided and they are both muggles.


**Okay, I edited this the best I could. And I hope it is not to crappy. But I wanted to start posting some of my smaller pieces that I have had for a while. I apologize for any errors and would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism.**

**-Night Of The Living Gay**

* * *

><p>You might not remember me, But lets just say that I remember you. This letter that I am writing to you, will not be the last you ever have to hear from me, even though I know that when you are finished reading you will hate me, but I will always love you. When I escaped the first thing I did was come find you, I knew you would still be living here. It took me forever to find you and when I did I was so happy I almost smiled in excitement. But the feeling was short lived because <em>he <em>was there.

I remembered him, he was your crush in high school. The one you used to go on and on about to your friends unknowing that I was always somewhere near you. I don't think you ever really saw me during school, I was always so good at fading into the background, but always stayed close enough to see you.

I had no clue you two would be together, but it has been about 14 years. You changed. I examined you from afar and saw the ring. You two where married. I then felt the same way I did all those years ago. But I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't risk going back so soon.

I had watched you two, for a while. I grew restless. As I watched I learned your schedules, What you two would do in day to day life. I soon found out that you kept your bedroom window unlocked as well, and sometimes open. I would climb up the tree and watch you sleep sometimes, always with _HIM _by your side.

One night around midnight perhaps I had seen something I did not want to see through that window, lets just say, you two _weren't _sleeping. After I saw that I nearly screamed, _How could you? _

That night was one of the last times I crawled up that tree. It was also then I knew I had to make some sort of plan to get him away from you. I had run back into the woods where I was currently staying hidden and started planning.

After about two weeks I had come back to your house and saw that you weren't home. But _he _was. I hadn't planned on doing this so soon, but I couldn't help it. I slowly crawled up the tree and into your bedroom window. To my luck it was already open.

As I found my way threw the house silently I made my way to the kitchen, quiet easily because that _bastard _couldn't hear me over his stupid _American _ football game.

I grabbed what I assumed was a cleaver based on the seize. It's been a while since I was last inside a house, let alone in a kitchen. I mean I _was _locked up for 14 years. But back to the story, I then made my way back up the steps and out the window.

The following day I checked up on you again, this time you where home. As I peered through your windows, I saw something that made my blood boil, _HE HIT YOU. _

I knew I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer to attack. I heard you two start arguing rather loudly, then saw you slap him and rush out of the house. As I waited around your house, I watched him drink the day away in the living room. I was thankful you two didn't live to close to town. This means I was going to be able to have fun. The fun I had with that idiot's parents was short lived, they where to close to other people, but you two weren't.

As the sun started setting I watched him fall asleep on the couch next to the phone. I then made my way in through the window again and to his what I think was a work out room and grabbed one of his weights and brought it with me down stairs.

I stood over him for a while. I looked at the ginger asshole, _What did you see in him? _He was a waist of a man. I then pulled my plan into action I lifted the weight over my head, I was beaming with happiness, This was going to be so much fun, I brought it down over one of his kneecaps and he awoke with a scream, I laughed, a real laugh. It had been so long since I had seen someone else's blood. I swung it down hard again onto his other knee. Oh he wasn't going to get away.

I could see the fear written all over his face. I knew he probably remembered who I was, from the pictures in the news paper, would you remember if you had seen me? To him I was 'The student who single handedly murdered the Lestrange brothers' or 'The crazy girl who drove the Longbottoms into insanity' They would have been dead if I hadn't been caught. I was still in my straight jacket, the sleeves slightly torn at the end, and my hair was wild and untamed as usual,my naturally curly hair was hard to tame even when I was taking care of it. My teeth were unkept and darkened from the lack of dentil hygiene.

The scared little ginger boy should have feared me, he touched _what should be mine_. He screamed and tried to get away, I then brought the clever down into the knee sliding it threw the skin brushing the bone and slid it out, lightly scraping against the bone.

It is here I won't describe anymore. You would have heard from the police by now. If you couldn't remember me by now, My name is Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black.

I was a few years ahead of you which is why you probably didn't see me in school. I just wanted you to know that I love you. Even though you hurt me by marrying that _bastard Weasley. _I just wanted you to know, that I will always watch after you. Even though you won't see me anytime soon. As I am far to nervous for that.

But when you hear slight movements in your house and blame them on it settling, It's most likely me. Or when you go out for your night time run and feel like you are being watched, You are. Or perhaps when you see that shadow that moves around in the darkness of your halls, it's going to be me.

How do you think this note got into your new house over night? You moved oh so faraway from our home town. But here in London It's easier for me to blend in and watch you with out being recognized. I look more normal now of course, you will never be able to recognize me. Azkaban may have robbed me of some of my beauty, and has marked me for life. But I always have been good at fading into the background.

I love you Hermione. Just remember that.

Love,

Yours forever,

Bellatrix Black.


End file.
